summer shade
by marinated
Summary: Male!Gumi & Arsloid—Akhir musim semi, Gumiya menelan semua pil tidur. Berharap itu akan jadi tiket ke Valhalla. Kabar buruknya; dia selamat.
1. Greeting from June

**Vocaloid** (c) Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

\--

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

\--

Musim semi, satu hari tersisa.

Tepat saat tangan pendek jam meraih angka dua, Nakajima Gumiya menelan berbutir-butir pil tidur dan menutup mata. Bermimpi akan bergabung dengan Thor di Valhalla. Mereka akan bertukar gelas-gelas bir sambil mabuk dan tertawa.

Dia bangun keesokan harinya.

Langit-langit berwarna putih menyapa, sementara bau antiseptik menyesaki hidungnya. Ada semilir angin yang menyela.

"Sudah bangun, Gumiya?"

Musim semi, di satu hari yang tersisa. Tahun ke-25 dalam hidupnya.

Dini hari pukul dua, Nakajima Gumiya menghabiskan semua pil tidur yang tersisa, berharap itu akan jadi tiket kereta ke Valhala.

Dia bangun besok paginya, di bulan Juni hari pertama.

Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua: ada Kano Akira menunggui di samping bangsalnya.

(Musim panas tertawa.)


	2. Deviant One

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

\--

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

\--

Bayangkan adegan seperti ini:

Penantian yang begitu lama.

Kamar rumah sakit yang hampir hampa.

 _Beep-beep_ bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung menyeruak masuk telinga.

Desiran statis yang menggandeng gulana.

Dan di antara kemuraman itu, setelah berjam-jam menunggu, mata Gumiya terbuka juga.

Sorot dari sepasang zamrud itu tampak begitu layu, seperti ada kabut warna kelabu.

Musim panas Gumiya diawali oleh sendu. Selalu.

Kano Akira, dua puluh enam tahun, sejak tiga tahun terakhir selalu jadi orang pertama yang melihat ekspresi itu. Namun waktu yang berlalu tak lantas membuatnya terbiasa, apalagi maklum.

Sendu di mata Gumiya tersambung dengan sebuah _memento_ lama, benangnya terulur dan ikut mengikat diri Akira.

Mereka terhubung dengan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Kau yang … membawaku ke sini?"

"Maaf." Suara Akira tak kalah serak dari Gumiya. Mata laki-laki itu jatuh ke ubin.

Gumiya tak pernah suka usaha bunuh dirinya diinterupsi, tetapi Akira sudah mengacaukan skenarionya tiga kali. Pertama, waktu dia nyaris terjun dari apartemen lantai tertinggi. Kedua, waktu dia mengiris nadi dalam kamar mandi. Percobaan terakhir adalah yang tadi.

Bagi Gumiya, Akira tak punya alasan menolongnya. Apakah itu kemanusiaan atau solidaritas, Akira selalu punya pilihan untuk mengabaikan. Mereka memang sempat berteman di masa kuliah, tapi hubungan mereka memburuk pasca kematian Aria. Dan karena riwayat itu, Akira semestinya tetap pergi tanpa pernah kembali seperti kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Jangan memberiku pengampunan, Akira." Lima menit hening, Gumiya kembali buka suara. "Berlakulah seperti Kaito dan Yuuma."

Jangan melawan arus dan mencoba jadi anomali.

Akira sejak dulu memang terkenal sebagai pria baik hati, tapi sekarang dia harus mulai belajar mengenal situasi. Dalam hal ini, Gumiya bukan orang yang patut ia beri simpati.

Tidak dengan dosa yang ia tanggung saat ini.


	3. あのとき 。。。

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

\--

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

\--

"Jangan beri pengampunan."

Saat pernyataan itu lepas, Gumiya menatap langit kamar rawat yang hampa. Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan mulut setengah terbuka, sementara suaranya begitu putus asa.

Pada detik itu pula, Akira menyadari binar di mata Gumiya redup, padahal dulu banyak sekali kejora.

Apa yang dunia lakukan pada Gumiya?


	4. あのとき 。。。 (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ketika Akira keluar dari stasiun, yang pertama kali dia hampiri adalah _vending machine_. Kata-kata Gumiya tak mau keluar dari kepalanya dan memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Akira haus.

Pria bermata runcing itu membeli sekaleng es kopi yang rasanya pahit. Baru meminum setengah, ia mendapati badan kaleng minumannya dilabeli tulisan dalam bahasa Perancis. Entah kenapa, ia teringat Gumiya.

Waktu masih kuliah dulu, Akira dan Gumiya lumayan akrab. Tipikal dua sahabat cowok yang selalu pergi bersama dan bercanda.

Jika Akira agak impulsif, maka Gumiya lebih pasif. Badan Gumiya cukup pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki dewasa—cuma 162 senti. Perangainya sopan, kontras dengan Akira yang cenderung spontan. Dulu, mereka sering makan di kafetaria.

Selera musik mereka jomplang. Akira suka Queen, Gumiya lebih akrab dengan Mozart. Lucunya, mereka sering bertukar koleksi CD.

Oh, ya, Akira juga ingat bahwa Gumiya bisa bahasa Perancis.

Akira dan Gumiya.

Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama.

Mereka mungkin _akan_ selalu berteman, kalau saja di musim panas itu Aria tidak mati.

Mereka mungkin _akan_ selalu seperti dulu, kalau saja di musim panas itu Akira tidak lepas kendali dan melengkingkan emosi;

"KAU PEMBUNUH, ENYAH SAJA!"

.

.

.

Nostalgia diakhiri lemparan kaleng kopi.


	5. 届かぬ願い

**Vocaloid** (c) Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ini adalah pesan-pesan singkat terlama yang masih bertahan di _inbox_ HP Akira.

.

.

.

Dari: A-chan

 _Terima kasih untuk lagunya._

 _Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti kenapa kamu masih begitu canggung dengan insting musikmu, Akira. Kamu berbakat dan kamu tahu itu._

 _Boleh lain kali kamu nyanyi lagi seperti tadi? :)_

.

.

.

Dari: A-chan

 _Cepat berbaikan dengan Gumiya-kun dan kita bersenang-senang di festival! ('▽'〃)_

.

.

.

Dari: Yuuma

 _Akira?_  
 _Kau di mana?_  
 _Sudah dengar beritanya? Aria ditabrak orang! Cepatlah angkat teleponmu!_

.

.

.

Ini adalah pesan singkat terlama yang ada di _outbox_ HP Akira.

.

.

.

Untuk: A-chan

 _Kamu suka?_  
 _Syukurlah ..._  
 _Kupikir kamu akan protes soal liriknya yang murahan. Aku nggak pintar nulis lirik._

 _Tentu. Itu lagu buat kamu :)_

.

.

.

Untuk: A-chan

 _Entah. Suruh dia perbaiki sikapnya dulu._

.

.

.

Kotak konsep di HP Gumiya dipenuhi pesan yang isinya sama.

.

.

.

Untuk: Akira

 _Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafma-_


	6. Awal Mula

**Vocaloid** (c) Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Musim panas bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, adalah masa penuh kemilau.

Waktu itu mereka masih muda. Darah mereka bergelora. Tipikal anak remaja baru masuk kuliah dan belum merasakan pahit tamparan tugas.

Akira dulu rambutnya masih sebahu. Motif kemeja Gumiya waktu itu masih cuma biru. Kaito dan Yuuma masih suka bolos kelasnya Pak Kiyoteru.

Mereka berempat satu kelas. Duduknya berjejer, depan ke belakang. Tentu saja Gumiya yang paling depan, sebab dia paling rajin di antara mereka. Tulisan Gumiya rapi dan catatannya lengkap, dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan kadang diberi catatan kaki.

"Sungguh mahasiswa berbudi." Yuuma berkomentar suatu hari.

"Berbudi atau target buat difotokopi?"

"Kaito memang paling paham aku." Yuuma menjawab tanpa malu.

Mereka berempat. Mereka remaja biasa. Mahasiswa dengan prestasi rata-rata, kecuali Gumiya. Mereka melalui hari-hari dengan tawa dan canda.

Jika ibarat sebuah buku, mereka punya banyak pola. Hanya saja warnanya biru semua, meskipun gradasinya beda-beda. Dunia hanya dilihat dari sisi maskulin.

Kemudian ada Aria, mahasiswi kelas sebelah yang mereka kenal di sebuah acara kampus.

(... dan mulai dari titik itu, dunia mereka bukan lagi buku gambar dengan satu warna.)

(... dunia mereka bahkan sudah bukan sesederhana buku gambar.)


	7. Awal Mula (2)

**Vocaloid** (c) Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Acara kampus waktu itu tidak ada yang istimewa. Cuma ulang tahun fakultas yang diisi _bazaar_ dan pamer keahlian dari komunitas mahasiswa.

Menjelang malam, panitia mengadakan acara nonton bersama. Sebuah spanduk putih dipasang di dinding fakultas bagian dalam, kemudian proyektor pinjaman dinyalakan.

Kebetulan saja hari itu empat sekawan belum pulang. Setengahnya malas, setengahnya lagi karena ditahan BEM fakultas. Jadi, saat acara nonton bersama dimulai, keempatnya duduk di salah satu _spot_ yang tersedia.

Tayangan filmnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Malahan, kata Yuuma, klise luar biasa.

"Sayang, aku adalah burung camar!"

Yuuma tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan penulis skenarionya. Sumpah. Mendengar dialognya saja dia sudah gatal-gatal.

Kaito terus-terusan mengusap muka mendapati dialog yang bikin sakit gigi berceceran di sana-sini.

Gumiya apalagi. Dia tidak berhenti melirik jam di lengan kiri.

Di tengah kebosanan yang melanda, tak disangka ada yang hanyut ke dalam adegan-adegan film itu. Dua orang pula. Duduknya pun _tanpa_ sengaja berdampingan, kiri dan kanan.

Kano Akira dan Inazuma Aria. Dua-duanya sibuk susut ingus, bahkan sudah berbagi tissue.


	8. Awal Mula (3)

**Vocaloid** (c) Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

"Dasar, Hello Kitty."

Mereka membahas kejadian itu esok hari di kafetaria. Kawan sangar namun ternyata cengeng memang bahan _bully_ paling potensial. Apalagi buat Yuuma yang memang pada dasarnya senang menghina. Ha!

"Sembarangan!" Akira tidak terima atas penghinaan Yuuma. "Ini artinya aku lelaki yang sensitif. Perempuan suka dengan tipe begini."

"Tapi Akira sampai sekarang belum punya pacar juga. Haha~"

Terkutuklah Gumiya beserta mulut tajamnya.

Di tengah kericuhan yang dibuat keempat lelaki ("Gumiya kejaaam!" "Lalalala~"), Aria bergabung melalui sebuah tepukan ramah di pundak Akira. Menyapa selamat pagi dan berusaha mengakrabkan diri. Kejadian kemarin memang tidak bisa membuat kelima remaja itu saling tak mengacuhkan. Apalagi mereka satu jurusan, cuma beda kelas.

Karena gelombang frekuensi Akira dan Aria mirip, mereka yang paling cepat dekat. Baru dua minggu, mereka sudah akrab luar biasa. Yang menyatukan apalagi kalau bukan selera payah pada film drama.

"Yang ini sedih."

"Benar! Adegan waktu Alice mengejar Frans juga mengharukan!"

Baik Gumiya, Yuuma, ataupun Kaito tidak bisa melihat di mana bagian sedihnya. Tapi tak apa. Terserah mereka berdua saja.

Biarkan mereka saling membangun dunia dan bahagia.


	9. sunflower

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Akira melihat Aria di bawah langit musim panas. Rambutnya pirang bagai warna jerami kering, lurus dan melayang lembut diterpa angin. Kulit Aria putih dan merona, badannya wangi seperti sabun.

Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ biru pendek dan memegang sebuket bunga matahari, tersenyum.

Tapi waktu Akira membuka mata ke realita, cuma ada langit-langit kamar di apartemen kusam.

Tidak ada langit biru dan tidak ada Aria.

Waktu telah berputar lagi.


	10. sunflower (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hari kedua di bulan Juni, Akira datang dengan sebuket bunga matahari. Dia meletakkan mereka ke dalam vas di meja, kemudian duduk setelah melepas topi. Rambut Akira kini cepak dan warnanya jauh lebih merah, efek dimakan terik mentari.

"Tidak." Gumiya memejamkan mata saat embusan angin masuk dari jendela. Dan sebelum Akira bertanya kenapa, dia sudah lebih dahulu menambahkan, "Hari ini tepat tiga tahun Aria meninggal."

Hening lama.

Topik tentang Aria begitu sensitif bagi keduanya, karena itu Akira ragu-ragu untuk bicara. Mereka belum sembuh dari luka lama.

"Harusnya kau berziarah ke makamnya. Bukan ada di sini."

"Aku akan menunggumu pulih, jadi kita bisa pergi sama-sama."

"Lupakan saja."

Akira bungkam. Bukannya tak menyangka, justru dia yang paling menduga akan dapat jawaban seperti barusan. Karena dalam 3 tahun terakhir, percakapan ini sudah terulang entah berapa kali.

"Aku bermimpi melihat Aria semalam." Akira menatap jendela. Nyaris menerawang dan, oh, di matanya ada kerlip bintang. "Dia masih seperti dulu, kautahu? Rambutnya panjang dan senyumnya lepas. Dia kelihatan hidup dan—"

"Kau merindukan Aria."

Vonis dari Gumiya membuat Akira tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan kita."


	11. ナツカゲ

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Klise tapi nyata: Gumiya pernah dikenal sebagai sosok pengampun yang tak terkira.

Mengambil permisalan musim, maka hidup Gumiya adalah musim semi. Penuh rona pink dari sakura dan bebungaan yang rekah. Matahari hangat dan bukannya mencubit dengan terik. Dunia yang begitu bersahabat.

Keluarga Gumiya harmonis. Ayah yang selalu menawarkan perlindungan. Ibu yang perhatian. Lalu ada adik yang menggenapi jumlah agar tak lagi ganjil. Mereka sempurna seperti garis pada lingkaran.

Kesalahan pada keluarga itu cuma satu sebetulnya; ekspektasi.

Ada terlalu banyak ekspektasi yang dibebankan di bahu Gumiya dan mereka tidak (mau) tahu.

"Gumiya, kau harus jadi anak berguna dan membanggakan keluarga."

"Gumiya, jadilah dokter dan tolong banyak orang."

"Gumiya, kenapa kau mengabaikan beasiswanya?"

"Gumiya, menjadi arsitek tak akan membawamu ke mana pun."

"Gumiya?"

"Gumiya?"

"Ayah kecewa padamu."

(Akira juga pernah meneriakkan hal berbeda, tapi punya makna serupa; "KAU PEMBUNUH, ENYAH SAJA!")

Dan saat ini Nakajima Gumiya, 25 tahun, tidak percaya kesempatan ataupun pengampunan.


	12. ナツカゲ (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Berikut adalah hal-hal tentang Akira yang selalu Gumiya ingat;

Pertama, mereka bertemu di hari pertama kuliah.

Dua, kesan pertama Gumiya tentang Akira adalah ia laki-laki yang suka menggencet mahasiswa lemah. Tukang bully.

Tiga, ternyata dia baik.

Empat, tampang _security_ , hati Hello Kitty.

Lima, ya ampun, apa Akira menangis karena adegan film drama?

Enam, selera humor Akira payah sekali.

Tujuh, Akira bisa jatuh cinta dan gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya adalah Aria.

Delapan, pujangga kalah romantis dari Akira yang sedang dilanda kasmaran.

Sembilan, Akira tidak pernah marah terlalu lama. Tapi suatu hari dia dan Gumiya berselisih tentang sesuatu yang sepele. Konversasi diputus paksa dan Akira pulang dengan emosi.

Sepuluh, Akira tidak menangis ketika mendapat kabar Aria kecelakaan.

Sebelas, Akira tidak menangis di pemakaman Aria.

Dua belas, tapi Akira marah waktu tahu pengendara mobil yang menabrak Aria adalah Gumiya.

Tiga belas, dia meninju Gumiya di pipi kiri.

Empat belas, dia menyuruh Gumiya untuk mati.

Lima belas, dia menghentikan percobaan bunuh diri Gumiya tiga kali.

Enam belas, Kano Akira penuh dengan kontradiksi.


	13. ナツカゲ (3)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Kronologi ditarik ke belakang. Berhentinya di sebuah titik waktu yang belum kepalang usang.

Disitu ada Gumiya, kamar apartemen yang sepi, juga botol obat tidur. Depresi yang membebani membuat tik tok tik jarum jam seolah menggema, sementara frustasi dan _anxiety_ memperburuk semua.

Pikiran Gumiya sudah tak lagi bisa jernih.

Tangan itu meraup botol obat tidur—


	14. ナツカゲ (4)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

summer shade

by sabun cair

Musim semi, satu hari yang tersisa. Dini hari pukul dua, Gumiya menelan seluruh pil tidurnya. Berharap itu akan jadi tiket ke Valhalla.

Masih musim semi, hari terakhir yang tersisa. Dini hari pukul dua, Gumiya menelan semua pil tidurnya. Dia tidur terlampau lama dan memimpikan Aria beserta Akira. Ada Yuuma dan juga ada Kaito.

Dalam mimpinya, Gumiya diterima dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat beriring tawa. Rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan, sebab Gumiya sudah terlalu lama merasa begitu terbuang. Hatinya lelah dan ia tak menampik telah jadi serapuh kaca.

Apalagi di sana Akira bilang—

Akira bilang—

"Ayo, kembali seperti dulu lagi!"

(Meski dalam mimpi, sesungguhnya Gumiya pun penuh dengan kontradiksi.)


	15. A-chan

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

a/n malam ini dan besok update 3 chapter sekaligus. karena 1) kayanya saya ketinggalan 1 hari belum update, 2) bentar lagi lebaran. anggap aja spesial. ehe~

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Aria.

Nama lengkapnya Inazuma Aria.

Sejarah mencatatnya sebagai perempuan berparas lembut di antara lautan wajah manusia. Memang dia bukan gadis tercantik di fakultas, namun ada suatu kualitas yang membuat Aria menarik. Mungkin itu akibat gerik dan perilakunya yang lembut, yang membuat ia terlihat seperti ibu—dalam makna yang sejati: mengayomi, hangat, anggun dan manis.

Jika dibuat analogi, maka Aria adalah susu murni. Warnanya putih dan bersih. Suci.

Sayang, Aria sudah ada di sisi-Nya. Dan seperti halnya orang yang telah meninggal, sosok Aria perlahan memudar dari kepala orang-orang.

Kejam, memang. Tapi itu cara kerja realita.

Mungkin nanti akan ada pembelaan; meskipun Aria sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi kenangan akan dia masih tersimpan di hati.

Halah, tahi kucing!

Tiga tahun sudah Aria meninggal, dan setiap tahun makamnya selalu sepi.


	16. Yuuma

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

"Jika kau masih ada dan melihat ini semua, akankah pandanganmu berubah?"

Yukio Yuuma meletakkan buket kembang di makam Aria. Buket itu terdiri dari bunga besar dan kecil beraneka jenisnya. Meskipun begitu, warnanya hanya ada satu; putih, putih, dan putih.

Jemari pria jangkung itu kotor oleh tanah, sementara peluh membanjiri diri. Maklum, baru saja ia selesai membersihkan makam ini. Rumput liar dicabuti, vas bunga dilap dan airnya diganti, kotoran dan lumpur pada batu nisan digosok dan disirami.

Seorang biksu dari kuil tempat ia meminjam semua barang sempat menawarkan bantuan, namun Yuuma menolak dengan sopan. Pinjaman ember, air, dan ciduk kayu sudah cukup menjadi bantuan bagi Yuuma. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk meminta lebih.

Begitu semua sudah rapi, barulah Yuuma menyalakan dupa dan berdoa.

Musim panas, hari kedua. Tiga tahun setelah Aria tiada.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Yukio Yuuma pergi ke makam Aria di dekat kuil.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, yang sudi menemani Yuuma hanya bunyi jangkrik dan terik matahari.

Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya Yuuma yang setia mengenang Aria.


	17. Konversasi

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Berikut adalah percakapan antara dua sahabat lama.

 **Yuuma** : Kau di mana?

 **Yuuma** : Ini waktunya ziarah ke makam Aria.

Akira: Aku tahu. Aku ke sana nanti.

 **Yuuma** : Jangan menunda-nunda. Kau seperti tidak menganggap Aria penting.

Akira: Bukannya menunda. Hanya saja ... memang sedang tidak bisa.

Akira: Aku janji tidak akan sampai akhir musim seperti tahun lalu.

 **Yuuma** : Kau di mana sekarang?

Akira: Sedang bersama Gumiya.

Akira: Sakuma-san*

Akira: Kunci apt-ku rusak lagi.

 **Yuuma** : Hooo ...

 **Yuuma** : Baiklah.

 **Yuuma** : Besok ada waktu?

Akira: Ada. Kenapa?

 **Yuuma** : Kita ketemu di kafe Kaito. Jam biasa.

Akira: OK.

 **Yuuma** : Oh, ya. Satu lagi.

 **Yuuma** : Kalau mau berbohong, sadar diri.

 **Yuuma** : Dan lain kali, jika Bajingan itu mau mati, jangan dihalangi.

Yuuma meninggalkan konversasi.


	18. Skycrapers

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Dulu, di sebuah momen yang jarang datangnya, Gumiya dan Aria pernah bicara. Ekslusif, empat mata.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman belakang, bertukar topik sambil menunggu Akira dan yang lainnya datang.

Mereka bicara apa saja. Mulai dari pak dosen A yang suka memberi nilai C, sampai Kaito yang pernah terkunci di kamar mandi. Obrolan ini dan itu bergulir seiring waktu.

Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Aria bertanya, "Gumiya-kun kenapa ingin jadi arsitek?"

Bagi beberapa orang, pertanyaan tentang cita-cita bisa dijawab sambil lalu. Namun cita-cita, bagi Gumiya, adalah topik yang begitu sensitif. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia karena waktu itu menjawab dengan melankolis;

"Aku mau membangun pencakar langit."

Sekilas, ada kilau bintang di mata Gumiya dan Aria menangkap itu.

"Pencakar langit, ya?" Aria menggumamkan repetisi, tapi di detik berikutnya ia mengangguk. Seulas senyum lembut dipapar. "Pencakar langit memang menarik. Menjulang tinggi menantang semesta, berdiri menentang perspektif dunia."

Sebuah jeda tarikan napas.

"Gumiya-kun dan pencakar langit ... kupikir itu benar-benar koheren."

Lantas tangan perempuan itu menepuk pundak kiri Gumiya. Rasanya ringan dan bersahabat. Sejenak Gumiya merasa tepukan itu seolah mengajaknya berbagi beban. Lucu, sebab ini adalah kali pertama Gumiya dan Aria bicara berdua. Gumiya tidak mengekspektasi Aria akan merespon lebih dalam dibanding orang lain yang pernah Gumiya anggap berarti.

"Berjuang dan bangun pencakar langitmu, Gumiya-kun!"

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, bertahun-tahun setelah percakapan mereka, Gumiya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit.

 _Aria, lihat aku._

 _Aku jatuh saat merancang pencakar langitku._


	19. Reporter Kaito in Action!

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Hai!

Namaku Kaito, lengkapnya Shion Kaito.

Namaku mungkin terdengar membosankan di telinga kalian, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi, hei, aku cukup percaya diri untuk bilang bahwa aku orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Mau bukti? Baiklah. Bukannya mau pamer, sih ... tapi kalian harus tahu jika aku cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis sekitar sini, terutama mereka yang suka kumpul di bar ujung jalan. Kata mereka, dada bidangku ini seksi. Haha! Ada gunanya juga waktu kecil Ayah menyuruhku antar pesanan di tiap hari.

Aku sempat kuliah jurusan arsitektur, tapi berhenti ketika tugas akhir. _Passion_ -ku terhadap bisnis yang menyuruh.

Menyesal? Tidak juga, sebab sekarang aku punya kafe dengan 1 cabang. Kafe utama ada di sekitaran Shinjuku, sementara yang lain letaknya ada di kawasan Ueno.

Yah, Tuhan memang sayang padaku. Aku diberi wajah lumayan, penampilan tiada banding, dan juga dilimpahi kesuksesan. Indahnya dunia!

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong … hari ini 2 kawan lamaku datang ke kafeku di Shinjuku.

Mereka sedang bertengkar—bukan dalam arti saling adu tinju, sih. Mereka hanya saling diam dan menatap dingin.

Sialnya, aku duduk di tengah-tengah.

Aku terjepit.

AAAKH! Rasanya aku tidak bisa napas! Ada apa dengan atmosfer ini?!

 _DOUSHIYOOO?!_


	20. Sebuah Pertemuan

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Apa yang terjadi saat meletakkan es krim di bawah sengatan matahari? Meleleh, sudah pasti.

Sekarang, jadikan es krim sebagai analogi dari sebongkah kecil kesabaran dan radiasi matahari sebagai emosi. Tambahkan kafe Kaito berperan sebagai bumi berozon bolong, sementara Shion Kaito sendiri jadi manusia polos yang kelojotan akibat global warming abadi.

Agak rumit dan hiperbolis, tapi itu yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Sedaritadi, tidak ada percakapan mengisi meja di tersebut. Tamu-tamu datang dan pergi melalui pintu, namun mereka tetap bergeming.

Yuuma duduk melipat tangan di dada, menatap Akira dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Akira tegap di tempatnya duduk. Sepasang iris merah tak mau kalah mendeterminasi.

Kaito di tengah-tengah, daritadi gatal ingin menyanyikan lagu pop berlirik murahan; " _Pandangan matamu, menawan hatikuu~ Uwouwowoo~!_ " Namun, niatnya dipendam dalam-dalam.

Yuuma adalah mantan karateka sabuk hitam, sementara Akira tercatat sebagai mahasiswa yang rajin futsal waktu kuliah. Kombinasi kuncian leher dan tendangan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang kuat. Kalau mereka mengamuk, Kaito bisa saja dilumat sampai jadi bubur.

Tidak, terima kasih. Kaito memang kadang suka bersikap konyol, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa.

Selain itu ….

Shion Kaito menatap Yuuma dan Akira bergantian.

Dari rahang Yuuma yang mengeras serta alis Akira yang melengkung, membentuk kerut tegang di jidat, Kaito tahu ada begitu banyak emosi yang tertahan. Sebagian merupakan kekesalan spontan, namun lebih banyak yang merupakan hasil endapan. Timbunan komplain bertahun-tahun yang sekarang berubah tak sehat.

Ia menghela napas.

... selain itu, Kaito tak yakin mereka mau dia ikut campur.

Yuuma dan Akira, keduanya adalah lelaki. Dan bagaimanapun mereka mengelak nanti, ini semua nantinya akan berujung pada harga diri.

Jadi, yang bisa Kaito lakukan hanya menyaksikan dari sini.

Dia akan membiarkan mereka mengurus masalah lama mereka hari ini.

(... dan akan menendang bokong keduanya jika sudah mulai berkelahi serta merusak properti. Enak saja, mana mau Kaito rugi!)


	21. everything to us

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Yang pertama berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan biadab di antara mereka adalah Yuuma. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang baik tentang ini. Sebab Yuuma yang sedang emosi adalah satu dari banyak hal yang patut dihindari. Setidaknya begitu menurut Kaito.

"Jadi," Yuuma bicara di antara bunyi musik jazz cafe dan samar tawa pengunjung di meja lain, "apa lagi yang orang itu lakukan tahun ini?"

"Orang itu punya nama, Yuuma. Namanya Gumiya dan dia teman kita."

"Kau yang paling tahu jika dia sudah jadi semacam musuh bersama."

Kaito mengernyit samar, agak tak setuju dengan Yuuma. Perkataannya terlalu subjektif. Memang benar sejak kejadian menyedihkan itu, Gumiya menerima seluruh benci. Terutama dari mereka yang menyayangi Aria. Tapi menyebutnya sebagai "musuh bersama" juga tidak tepat, menurut Kaito.

Di tempatnya duduk, Akira cuma membuang tatapan ke permukaan meja. Jika Yuuma tidak malu menunjukkan berang, maka Akira sepertinya kelihatan lebih enggan. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

"Dengar, Yuuma," Akira bicara, "kurasa kita terlalu menghakimi Gumiya."

"Penghakiman adalah hal terwajar yang bisa dia dapatkan."

"Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun?" kali ini suara Akira naik satu oktaf, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh. "Kupikir dia sudah cukup menerima semua. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Bukannya sekarang saatnya kita yang membuka kesempatan kedua?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan Akira adalah gebrakan tangan di meja mereka.

"Kau sudah gila? Atas dasar apa kita harus memberi seseorang yang telah membunuh Aria kesempatan kedua? Otakmu sudah meleleh? Kaupikir Aria mau kita memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk orang yang menghentikan mimpinya terbang ke Wina, HA?!"

"Aku juga tidak berpikir Aria mau kita memusuhi Gumiya selamanya hanya karena dia."

Rahang-rahang mengencang.

Mata saling bersirobok, baku hantam melalui tatapan.

Wahai, Aria, lihat ini. Kau memang hanya datang sebentar, tapi mereka berdua begitu menganggapmu berarti.

Kau adalah dunia bagi mereka, Aria.


	22. tic toc tic

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Yuuma dan Akira sudah dewasa, baik jiwa ataupun raga. Keduanya sehat dan tak ada yang kurang sesuatu pun dari mereka.

Satu hal paling penting dan juga paling disayangkan: Mereka adalah lelaki.

Lelaki selalu dibayangkan dengan beragam simbol maskulin. Mereka berani. Mereka gagah. Mereka sosok pelindung paling sempurna. Mereka punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi di satu waktu yang sama, lelaki adalah makhluk paling kekanakan di muka bumi.

Di sini, Kaito menyaksikan Yuuma dan Akira menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk berdebat tentang 'aku yang paling mengerti Aria'. Guyonan yang luar biasa bagi perut, jika boleh Kaito berkomentar. Hei, bagaimana mereka masih begitu terobsesi dengan orang yang sudah lama mati?

Perdebatan mereka memuncak di satu titik ketika Yuuma bangkit dan meraih kerah baju Akira.

Tentu saja, Akira tidak terima.

Tentu saja, mereka berakhir dengan adu pukulan.

Tentu saja, gelas-gelas kopi dan piring kue pecah berceceran.

Dan tepat pada pukul 12:30, setelah merasa cukup dengan kelakuan keduanya, Kaito menendang mereka keluar.

"Kita memang sudah berteman lama, tapi perusakan properti dan membuat keributan di sini membuat aku rugi. Dan asal kalian tahu, bisnis tidak kenal teman!"

BRAK!

Pintu kafe ditutup dengan biadab.


	23. 笊蕎麦

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ini mungkin terdengar seperti hiperbola, tapi Kaito percaya seseorang bisa mati jika kehilangan satu hal berharga—di luar oksigen, bahan pangan, dan air, tentu saja.

Sebut saja Kaito. Selain penggila es krim, dia juga menyukai olahan soba. Mulai dari kakesoba sampai zarusoba. Setidaknya dalam seminggu, dia pasti mampir ke warung soba kaki lima dekat stasiun. Kaito tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika dalam sebulan tidak makan soba.

Sekali lagi, ini mungkin terdengar seperti hiperbola, tapi ini nyata. Bukan karena Kaito lelaki lemah, namun lebih pada rasa terbiasa.

Manusia beradaptasi dan terbiasa dengan apa pun yang hadir di hidup mereka. Lingkungan, rekan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Sebuah proses alami yang menakjubkan, sekaligus mengerikan. Sekali sesuatu hilang dan mereka menolak untuk terbiasa, maka mereka akan otomatis terkunci di satu titik tanpa siapa pun bisa menolong—kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

Baik Yuuma maupun Akira terbiasa dengan kehadiran Aria. Dua-duanya masih berat menerima kenyataan bahwa Aria sudah pergi. Oleh karena itu, Kaito maklum jika Yuuma masih menolak menerima Gumiya. Kaito sendiri mengapresiasi Akira yang mencoba membuka diri dan memberi pengampunan.

"Hanya saja aku tidak setuju mereka berkelahi seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan Aria pikirkan." Kaito berkata di sela kunyahan zarusoba-nya. "Maksudnya, ayolah! Tidakkah mereka hanya menggunakan nama Aria sebagai pembenaran argumentasi egois mereka?"

Yuuma dan penolakannya pada Gumiya.

Akira dan keinginannya membawa kembali Gumiya pada mereka.

Gumiya yang merasa malu untuk menatap wajah mereka.

Baik ataupun buruk, keinginan mereka tak lebih dari sebatas keinginan pribadi. Kenapa mereka masih bawa-bawa nama Aria?

Tak bisakah mereka membiarkan Aria tenang di surga?

Sementara itu, paman pemilik warung yang daritadi dicurhati hanya mengangguk dua kali. Entah benar menaruh atensi, entah cuma respon sopan. Tapi, yah, Kaito tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya di sini.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan memberi bukti bahwa si paman rupanya bukan cuma pasang telinga.

Kaito mendongak. Alis-alis terangkat. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tiga temanmu masing-masing saling membelakangi. Lalu apa yang sudah atau akan kaulakukan?"

Suapan soba berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Pertanyaan itu begitu sederhana, tapi Kaito terdiam. Lama.


	24. 笊蕎麦 (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Jika ditanya, apa yang sudah Kaito lakukan? Maka jawabannya adalah nol. Tidak ada.

Selama ini, Kaito menganggap dirinya paling netral. Tidak di kubu Akira, Yuuma, ataupun Gumiya. Pembenaran yang ia bawa adalah karena ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan kawan-kawannya.

Dia yang memilih untuk menarik diri dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

Dan sekarang dia menggerutu tentang betapa kekanakan sikap Yuuma dan Akira siang tadi.

… setelah semua sikap masa bodohnya, memang Kaito pantas mengeluh sedemikian rupa?

Untuk sejenak, sumpit dengan gulungan zarusoba terlupakan.

Konversasi kedua lelaki pun mati.


	25. Dear, Love

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Yukio Yuuma alergi pada sesuatu yang klise.

Bagi pria yang menaruh ekspektasi tinggi pada dunia, hal klise tak ubah barang murahan. Kacangan. Yuuma pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik.

Ironisnya, Yuuma malah jatuh pada romansa yang klise luar biasa.


	26. Dear, Love (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Afair itu terjadi di penghujung masa SMA, dalam kepadatan kereta. Waktu itu pertengahan musim gugur dan Yuuma sudah mulai mengenakan syal.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mata yang biasanya cuma menatap kosong pada geliat kota di balik kaca tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok gadis sempurna. Wajahnya lembut dan caranya ngobrol bersama teman di samping begitu imut. Pipinya agak merah bekas ditampar angin musim gugur, dan matanya yang membulat tiap mendengar temannya bicara itu begitu lucu.

Kalian mungkin akan tertawa, tapi saat itu Yuuma merasakan dentuman di dada. Sebuah sensasi asing yang tak pernah ia rasa.

Dan ketika itu, Yukio Yuuma positif jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.


	27. Dear, Love (3)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Selayaknya remaja jatuh cinta, wajar jika Yuuma berangan-angan untuk melihat si dia lagi. Jika tidak bisa ngobrol, cukuplah mengobati rindu hati dengan menatap dalam sunyi. Aduh, Yuuma muda yang sedang galau memang manis sekali!

Sayang, Yuuma tidak kenal dia. Cuma tahu gadis itu berseragam SMA putri yang searah dengan sekolahnya. Sulit sekali rasanya jika berharap menemukan momen kebetulan untuk sekadar bertemu muka. Bukannya pesimis dan tak berusaha, tapi begitulah realita. Mereka lebih tajam, beda jauh dengan naskah drama yang probabilitas pertemuannya begitu besar.

Dan mereka memang tidak pernah ketemu lagi. Baik di hari berikutnya ataupun bulan-bulan selanjutnya.

Yuuma justru lebih sering ketemu _chikan_ ketimbang bidadari yang diharapkan. Dewa seolah tidak rela Yuuma punya pujaan.

Akhirnya, di hari kelulusan, Yuuma resmi menutup rapat lembar percintaan yang bahkan belum terisi. Pasrah jika suatu saat nanti sosok manis di ingatan perlahan memudar jadi siluet—kemudian tak bisa ia ingat lagi.

Yuuma meninggalkan masa remaja dengan hati yang sepi. Cinta itu tahi kucing.

Itu, sampai dia menginjakkan kaki di universitas. Yuuma baru sadar beberapa hal.

Sosok itu tak pernah jadi siluet.

Sosok itu menguat dan menjelma jadi lebih nyata.

Sosok itu namanya Aria.


	28. Dear, Love (4)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Jangan bayangkan sebuah adegan drama, yang _sidekick_ laki-lakinya mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cinta.

Yuuma terlalu kompetitif. Ia punya terlalu banyak harga diri untuk melakukan itu. Dan Yuuma bukan _sidekick_. Ia tokoh utama dalam ceritanya sendiri. Ia tak punya keharusan untuk mengalah.

Jadi ketika Aria perlahan hadir di kelompok mereka, Yuuma tidak tinggal diam. Yuuma juga melakukan sesuatu, hanya saja geriknya begitu lihai. Begitu samar. Tak ada yang menyadari jika tidak memperhatikan baik-baik.

Memang, saat Aria bersama Akira, Yuuma tak satu kali pun menyela pembicaraan tentang drama mereka. Ia tak akan masuk ke ranah yang tak ia suka. Sebab menyukai seseorang, bukan berarti kau mesti memaksakan diri menyukai apa yang mereka suka juga.

Yuuma baru ada saat Aria butuh rekan bertukar pikiran. Saat Aria butuh meredam isi kepala yang kepalang berisik. Siapa sangka gadis seperti dia punya kadar pesimisme tinggi?

"Yuuma-kun tahu pohon sakura di taman A?"

"Ya."

"Jika pada suatu musim semi sudah tidak ada lagi sakura mekar di ranting-rantingnya, apa masih ada orang yang mau duduk-duduk di sana, ya?"

Pertanyaan Aria begitu suram, tapi itu adalah bukti jika ia tengah membuka diri. Jika Akira melihat Aria yang penyuka drama, maka Yuuma diperlihatkan sisi yang lain.

Yuuma adalah lelaki kompetitif. Selama Aria belum diikat janji suci, sebisa mungkin ia akan menunjukkan afeksi. Menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Bahwa selain Akira, Aria juga bisa menemukan Yuuma.

(... dan di sebuah senja yang meleleh dalam dekap musim gugur, jari-jari Yuuma dan Aria bertautan.)


	29. L'Amoureux

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** saya lupa update kemarin. jadi hari ini saya update tiga chapter sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf. ngomong-ngomong, makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan review. saya nggak bales, tapi percayalah saya baca semua (insert emotikon hati di sini).

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Seseorang mencintai dengan caranya masing-masing.

Rasa itu, dalam diri Akira, tumbuh dari sebuah benih bernama kesamaan hobi. Pengertian akan hal-hal yang disukai bertimbal-balik, saling menyambut. Kenyamanan tumbuh dalam cara yang begitu padu. Mirip seperti jalinan kepang yang bentuknya lucu. Khas romansa anak muda.

Akira bukan anak sastra, tapi dia bisa jadi pujangga. Senjatanya adalah gitar dan alat tulis seadanya. Senar dipetik di bawah radiasi bulan dan jadilah sebuah lagu lengkap dengan liriknya.

Bagi Yuuma, cintanya lebih mirip rembulan. Pijarnya temaram, bahkan tertutup awan. Kalah menarik dari bintang yang selalu berusaha pamer cahaya—walaupun akhirnya yang terlihat cuma kerlipan kecil di semesta hitam.

Yuuma cuma bisa memberikan telinga dan kadang menanggapi sebisanya. Kadang juga ia akan memberikan usapan di kepala, kemudian akan tertawa saat Aria bilang dengan polosnya;

"Jika aku punya kakak laki-laki, maka dia akan seperti kamu."

Akira dan Yuuma bisa jadi berbeda perspektif. Tapi satu hal yang pasti; Aria selalu menjadi orang terindah yang pernah mengisi hari mereka.

Dan keduanya mencintai Aria dengan cara mereka sendiri.


	30. condolences

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Acara pemakaman Aria berlangsung sepi. Tidak banyak yang datang kecuali kerabat yang dekat sekali. Hanya Akira, Yuuma, Kaito, dan beberapa orang lain yang bisa dihitung jari.

Keluarga Aria pun yang hadir cuma sang ayah tiri, sebab ibu kandungnya sudah lama mati sementara ayahnya lari dengan perempuan lain.

Acara pemakaman Aria berlangsung sepi. Tidak ada isakan tangis berlebihan ataupun raung duka, tapi atmosfer di sana begitu gelap dan menyesakkan.

Yuuma menundukkan kepala di salah satu kursi. Akira, di sebelahnya, menatap hampa gambar Aria. Kaito ... Kaito yang paling tegar di sini. Dia satu-satunya yang sanggup berdiri bersama ayah tiri Aria, menemani pria itu menghadapi para tamu yang menyampaikan simpati.

Ketika waktu telah bergulir cukup lama, saat itulah Gumiya datang. Bahunya lesu sementara matanya sembap dan dipenuhi kantung. Badan laki-laki itu dibungkus setelan hitam penanda simpati.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Bahu Gumiya bergetar ketika suara tak bersahabat Yuuma menyeruak sunyi. Langkah yang tadi hendak mendekat ia tarik kembali.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Yuuma?" Akira bangkit dari kursi. "Tentu saja Gumiya mau menengok Aria untuk yang terakhir kali."

Yuuma melotot pada Akira. Tak percaya dengan kalimatnya barusan. Bahkan di saat begini, Akira kurang informasi.

"Oi, Kaito! Kau belum bilang apa pun pada anak ini?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan malah menggaruk tengkuk.

"Maaf ...," cicit Kaito. "Kupikir ini bukan saat yang bagus. Kepala kalian masih belum dingin dan—"

"Halah!"

Di tempatnya berstagnansi, Akira cuma bisa menatap perdebatan dua kawannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan tak terkira.

"Kenapa, sih?" pertanyaan polos diaju.

Dan Yukio Yuuma dengan senang hati menudingkan telunjuk pada Gumiya, memberi Akira jawaban yang dia inginkan:

"Bajingan ini ... dia penyebab Aria mati!" Emosi menyelip di celah kata Yuuma. "Dia yang menabrak Aria!"

Sunyi. Sunyi. Sunyi.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah tudingan Yuuma. Bahkan Kaito pun menjatuhkan mata ke lantai. Wahai Dewa, kenapa cobaan bagi pertemanan kami harus seberat ini?

"... Yuuma ngomong apa, sih?"

Tentu saja Akira memilih _denial_. Lagipula Gumiya kawan baiknya. Siapa orang bodoh yang bisa langsung percaya?

"Tidak mungkin, kan, Gumiya yang menabrak. Iya, kan, Kaito?"

Hening.

"... Kaito?"

"... maaf Akira, tapi dia—"

"Gumiya! Ayo, bilang kalau kau tidak bersalah!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"GUMIYA!"

"... aku minta maaf …."

Akira terdiam.

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari dikhianati oleh ekspektasi akan sahabatmu sendiri?

Aria, Aria.

Aria tersayang yang baik hati.

Yang senyumnya lembut dan polahnya menyenangkan.

Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa mendengarkan dan mengerti Akira.

Gadis yang mengisi sisi penting di relung hatinya (dan Yuuma).

Aria mati karena—

Karena—

"... aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku tahu tidak pantas datang ke sini. Tapi tolong, biarkan aku melihat Aria untuk terakhir kali—"

Kemudian sebuah pukulan melesak di pipi kiri Gumiya.

"KAU PEMBUNUH ENYAH SAJA!"

Dari atas meja, potret Aria mengamati.


	31. Stage

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Bayangkan sebuah ruang teater dengan panggung besar di depan. Di atas sana ada dua tokoh dengan gender berbeda: Gumiya dan Aria. Lampu menyorot keduanya dari atas.

Dari brosur di tangan, penonton bisa membaca latar belakang keduanya.

Yang laki-laki adalah hipokrit paling payah abad ini. Menaruh cita-cita tinggi dan sok berani menentang keinginan keluarga sendiri, tapi takut menghadapi konsekuensi. Penolakan demi penolakan akhirnya jadi makanan sehari-hari. Sebagai bentuk emergensi, dia berbohong pada diri sendiri bahwa orangtuanya akan mengerti suatu hari nanti.

Tentu saja, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ujungnya, ia berkali-kali terlibat dalam percobaan bunuh diri.

Yang perempuan adalah tokoh paling nelangsa. Masa kecilnya habis oleh tangis dan air mata, setiap hari jadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan ayah yang suka main wanita. Saat perceraian kedua orangtua dilayangkan, hidupnya tak kunjung membaik juga.

Usia tujuh belas, si ibu meninggal. Lepas itu, bapak tirinya mulai menunjukkan belang.

Dia diperkosa.

Sekali. Dua kali. Berkali-kali. Tidak terhitung. Tahun-tahun rasanya berubah jadi neraka.

Gadis itu pernah percaya akan ada masa depan yang lebih baik untuknya. Disitu akan ada sakura dan lelehan emas senja. Di titik waktu itu, dia akan bisa seperti kawan-kawannya: Bermain dan menyukai cowok paling ganteng seantero sekolah.

Tentu saja, yang seperti itu cuma ada dalam naskah drama.

Pada akhirnya, dengan menggunakan kekikukan temannya, gadis itu bunuh diri.

Tapi memang dasar dia lihai memprediksi situasi, maka hal seremeh ini pun jadi rahasia.

(lampu mati sebentar)

(ada musik orkestra sebagai latar belakang)

(tirai terbuka dan menampilkan dua tokoh tadi)

(pencahayaan yang tak terlalu terang menandakan bahwa setting di panggung adalah malam)

Gumiya dalam kegugupan teramat sangat memacu mobil cepat-cepat.

Aria menunggu dengan segala properti. Plastik berisi belanjaan makan malam dan brosur diskon toko roti yang tutup beberapa saat lagi.

Dan di waktu yang telah diperhitungkan secara sempurna, dia berlari. Gumiya tidak bisa berhenti—


	32. Hi, Mate!

**Vocaloid (c)**

Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Sebagai pelaku percobaan bunuh diri, Gumiya telah berpengalaman terjebak di antara hidup dan mati.

Dia hapal bagaimana napasnya berat, ketika sekujur badan berupaya meraup oksigen yang pelan-pelan menipis. Dia hapal bagaimana udara seolah menyusut dari sekitarnya, membuat Gumiya menyangka beginilah efek kibasan sayap Valkyrie yang datang ke arahnya.

Tapi, yah, Valkyrie tidak pernah menjemputnya. Mungkin Odin berpikir Gumiya terlalu buruk dan tak pantas melangkah di lantai Valhalla. Atau mungkin Tuhan hanya sekadar merasa belum puas mempermainkan nasib Gumiya. Skenario kejam karya-Nya masih berjalan dan Gumiya tak diijinkan keluar dari panggung sebelum tamat.

Kepala itu mendongak ke langit. Sepasang zamrud otomatis menyipit akibat terik.

Hari ketiga di bulan Juni dan Gumiya masih berstatus pasien rumah sakit. Sudah boleh keluar kamar dengan kursi roda dan bantuan perawat. Kata dokter, dia akan segera pulih.

Lucu. Sebab Gumiya menginginkan mati, tapi badannya justru punya mekanisme pemulihan yang baik. Ini rasanya seperti dikhianati raga sendiri.

"Gumiyaaaa~!"

Lamunannya pecah saat sebuah suara memanggil nama.

Nakajima Gumiya menoleh, menaikkan alis saat melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat. Cengiran yang menghiasi wajah lebih silau dari matahari. Di tangannya ada buket krisan kuning.

"... Kaito?"


	33. Hi, Mate (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Ternyata buket krisan itu bukan untuk Gumiya. Kaito sengaja repot bawa untuk diberi ke perawat di meja resepsionis.

"Bunga kuning cantik untuk mencerahkan hari Nona Perawat yang juga cantik~"

Ingin rasanya Gumiya mencoret nama Kaito dari daftar teman, tapi pada akhirnya dia cuma pasang wajah kesal yang komikal dan tak protes lebih jauh. Apalagi ternyata Kaito sempat mengambil satu tangkai krisan dari dalam buket, kemudian diletakkan untuk mengisi vas di kamar Gumiya.

"Kenapa nggak dikasih semua saja?"

"Nggak. Yang satu ini buat kamu."

Satu tangkai krisan kuning, khusus untuk Gumiya.

Apalah arti kuantitas jika diberi satu perhatian yang penuh ketulusan hati?

Gumiya yang tadinya mau marah, akhirnya tidak jadi.


	34. Hi, Mate! (3)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Kedatangan Kaito sebetulnya agak di luar prediksi.

Sejak dulu, Gumiya selalu berpikir Kaito satu kubu dengan Yuuma. Tapi melihatnya datang, menanyakan keadaan serta perasaan Gumiya saat ini, mau tak mau Gumiya melihat jika Kaito ada di sisi yang berbeda dari semuanya—bahkan dari Akira sekalipun. Entah memang begitu adanya, entah ini hanya kenaifan Gumiya belaka.

Tapi, tapi, sesuatu di dalam diri Gumiya bilang bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Kaito sedikit. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak mau ke makam Aria?"

"Aku tidak berani."

"Sama. Aku juga tidak."

Jawaban temannya barusan membuat Gumiya mengernyit. Bingung, sudah pasti. Tapi Kaito cuma mengulas senyum sedih.

"Aku malu pada Aria," Kaito pelan-pelan mengaku juga. Matanya kini menatap pada petak-petak ubin. Putus asa—dan Gumiya berani bersumpah demi apa pun juga bahwa ini adalah pertama kali buatnya melihat Kaito berwajah demikian.

"Tiga tahun kawan-kawan baikku bertengkar dan aku tidak melakukan apa pun hanya karena ingin terlihat netral." Sebuah jeda menggantung. "Aku malu, Gumiya."

Ada sesuatu yang berat pada diri Kaito. Ada segulungan emosi yang membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti samudera yang cemerlang ditimpa mentari—sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi. Kaito terlihat seperti laut muram yang baru diterpa badai dan itu menakutkan bagi Gumiya.

Seseorang butuh menariknya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Kai—"

"Karena itu!"

Gerakan Kaito begitu cepat sampai kalimat Gumiya terpotong.

Tangan itu memegang lengan Gumiya yang menggantung di udara, sebuah gerakan tak rampung saat hendak memberikan tepukan singkat di sela Kaito yang melankolis.

"Karena itu, kupikir kita harus mau mengulang semua dari awal."

Gumiya bungkam. Iris hijau dan biru bertabrakan.

"Mari berikan kesempatan kedua. Masing-masing dari kita."

Jadi tidak perlu ada yang menahan-nahan dan menderita.

Tidak perlu ada yang membenci dunia.

"Kau mau, kan, Gumiya?"


	35. Hi, Mate! (4)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Kaito pulang setelah jam besuk siang itu usai.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan melangkah tanpa suara. Kontras dengan waktu ada Gumiya, saat ini di wajahnya tidak ada cengiran.

Perawat jaga di meja resepsionis kelihatan sekali memasang wajah curiga ketika Kaito datang. Wajar, cuma dia pembesuk gila yang merayu petugas medis tanpa malu. Pakai memberi bunga segala, pula. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kendati berusaha bersikap ramah, tapi orang juga tahu jika perawat cantik itu sedang waspada. Kalau sampai Kaito menggoda lagi, dia siap berteriak memanggil sekuriti.

Tapi, oh, Kaito tidak ambil peduli. Sebaliknya, dengan tutur kata sopan tak terduga, Kaito bilang:

"Anu, maaf. Temanku yang tadi sedang butuh perhatian lebih."

Wajah perawat di hadapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Oleh sebab itu, Kaito melanjutkan;

"Ada hal sulit yang dulu dia alami dan itu berefek panjang ke dirinya yang sekarang. Ini permintaan yang agak merepotkan, tapi bisakah kalian ... memberi dia basa-basi lebih sering? Tidak banyak orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara, jadi ... boleh aku minta tolong?"

Bukan alamat rumah, apalagi nomor telepon. Siapa sangka yang Kaito minta justru hal sederhana: Untuk menjaga temannya saat dirinya sedang tidak ada.

Teman?

Iya, teman.

Pasien yang beberapa hari lalu masuk akibat overdosis obat tidur.

Pasien yang menyulut gentar bagi beberapa perawat, sebab polahnya begitu kaku dan sulit dijangkau.

Pria di hadapan perawat itu berpesan agar mereka mau menjaganya lebih baik lagi.

"Dia memang agak kaku dan bisa keras kepala. Tapi percayalah, dia anak baik. Dia tidak pernah mau menyakiti siapapun." Kaito tertawa kecil dan, oh, lesung di pipinya tampak begitu manis. "Dia teman baikku."

Sorot mata lembut.

Senyum terulur.

Perhatian penuh pada sahabat karib.

Di mata si perawat, impresi Shion Kaito mendadak berubah, dari pengangguran tak punya harga diri ke _gentleman_ sejati.


	36. Turning Point

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Setelah beberapa hari absen, Akira baru menjenguk Gumiya lagi di hari kelima. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat temannya itu sudah tak sendirian.

"Kaito?"

"Yo!"

Mata Akira buka tutup dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kau—?"

Melihat kebingungan Akira, Kaito cuma nyengir.


	37. Turning Point (2)

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun, mereka kumpul bertiga dengan Gumiya.

Memang itu bukan sebuah acara reuni yang hangat seperti dambaan. Tidak ada kaleng bir dan pesta yakiniku. Cuma ada bangsal rumah sakit dan tiga sahabat lama. Gumiya bahkan masih pakai baju pasien. Tapi anehnya, Akira merasa ini jauh lebih baik dari apa pun.

Mereka mengisi percakapan dengan macam-macam hal.

Pertamanya tentang penjelasan kenapa Kaito ada di sini ( _"Aku mau melakukan sesuatu untuk temanku."_ ), kemudian berlanjut ke penjelasan kenapa Akira punya biru di pipi ( _"Uh, aku kemarin mabuk dan menabrak pintu! Hahahaha!"_ ).

Gumiya ... Gumiya …. Dia lebih sering jadi pendengar dan pemerhati saat kedua temannya berbincang. Sesekali membalas ataupun bertanya dengan singkat.

Pernah satu kali saat Kaito berkoar jika Gumiya iri ingin dibawakan bunga olehnya, lelaki berambut hijau itu kelepasan membela diri dengan kalimat terlalu panjang. Tapi satu detik kemudian, Gumiya sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan langsung membungkam mulut dengan tangan. Merah menjalar sampai telinga.

Reaksi Akira dan Kaito cuma tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena Gumiya telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih seperti ... tawa yang membawa lega akan himpitan hati.

Pelan tapi pasti, mereka menuntun Gumiya untuk kembali.

Memang tidak mudah, tapi mereka cuma perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

Karena ini sudah waktunya mereka berhenti menangisi Aria.


	38. About Aria

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

"Tentang Aria."

Akira dan Kaito menoleh.

Itu hari ke-7, bulan Juni. Gumiya sudah dapat ijin pulang. Kendati demikian, riwayat Gumiya yang kaya percobaan bunuh diri membuat dokter memberi ultimatum pada Akira serta Kaito untuk memperhatikannya. "Dia mudah sekali depresi."

Ketika itu, keduanya cuma menganggukkan kepala. Tapi di dalam benak, mereka membuat catatan mental untuk lebih berhati-hati pada Gumiya. Kawan baik mereka itu seperti gelas kaca.

"Ya?" Akira mengangkat alis. Tidak biasanya Gumiya mengawali topik tentang Aria.

"... bagaimana ... bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia bunuh diri?"

Keheningan menjawab. Mungkin mereka bingung ke mana topik ini mengarah, karena itu Gumiya melanjutkan:

"Dulu sekali, saat aku bilang ingin membangun gedung pencakar langit, dia bertanya …."

 _("... bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari puncak pencakar langit ya, Gumiya-kun?")_

"Aku tahu pertanyaan semacam itu tidak bisa jadi bukti. Bisa saja Aria cuma bicara tanpa maksud. Tapi saat itu Aria ..."

 _(... dia menatap langit dengan pandangan tak terjangkau, nyaris kosong. Seolah sudah kehilangan minat menikmati birunya hamparan semesta._

 _Seolah semua api di dalam diri telah padam tanpa sisa. Tidak mungkin dikembalikan._

 _Saat itu, Gumiya melihat dirinya di dalam Aria. Hanya saja dalam versi lebih buruk. Lebih hancur. Lebur tak berbentuk.)_

Kaito adalah yang menanggapi pertama kali. Bertanya kenapa Gumiya baru bicara detil sepenting ini sekarang, setelah tiga tahun dari kejadian.

Jawaban yang didapat mengejutkan.

"Aku pernah bilang pada Yuuma."

Pandangan Gumiya jatuh ke lantai ketika menyebut nama Yuuma. Rasa bersalah seketika membebani bahu kanan dan kiri.

"Dia bilang, aku mengarang cerita. Karena itu, kupikir lebih baik jika kusimpan sendiri. Karena tidak akan ada yang percaya."

Kini kepalanya tengadah, menatap Akira yang cuma bungkam.

"Akira, maaf."

Maaf karena tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Seandainya Gumiya bisa lebih peka dan gegas dalam bertindak, mereka mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Aria.

Tapi Gumiya malah diam dan sekarang lihat semua kekacauan yang ia buat!

"Maafkan aku."

Gumiya mundur selangkah. Tangannya berkeringat sementara detakan jantung tak beraturan. Inikah yang namanya disiksa rasa bersalah?

"Maaf—"

"Gumiya."

"Maafmaafmaaf—"

"Gumiya!"

Sebuah tangan hinggap di pundak kanan. Gumiya tersentak. Itu adalah tangan Akira. Lucu, sebab setelah semua yang terjadi, Gumiya mengira akan menerima tinju lagi. Bukan sebuah tangan yang bersedia jadi jangkarnya ketika nyaris goyah.

"Sudah."

Suara Akira bergetar oleh sesak, tapi dia menahan semuanya. Seketika, Gumiya menyadari satu hal: Sesal itu kini bukan cuma milik Gumiya, tapi juga milik Akira dan Kaito. Milik mereka semua.

Pandangan Gumiya mendadak berkaca-kaca.

Akira memeluknya. Kaito juga.

Sudah.

Mereka sudah terlambat tiga tahun untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Aria.

Jadi ketimbang menangis, akan lebih aman untuk saling menjaga.

Sandarkan bahu dan bagi sedikit kekesalan terhadap dunia. Dengan begitu, semua akan baik saja.


	39. Dear, Aria

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

 _Ada waktu ketika aku menempatkan diri sebagai makhluk paling teraniaya di dunia. Perbedaan pendapat dengan orangtua dan ekspektasi tinggi mereka adalah pemicu utama._

 _Aku tidak pernah cerita, karena dunia tidak akan mau tahu juga. Orang-orang punya kehidupan sendiri dan lebih baik tertawa menyambut hal bagus di depan, ketimbang mengurusi depresi orang._

 _Aku seorang yang_ judgemental.

 _Padahal jika dipikir lagi, tahu apa aku soal hidup mereka?_

 _Dan kau, Aria, hanya karena kau selalu tersenyum, bukan berarti kau juga baik-baik saja._

 _Sayangnya, aku menyadari ini terlalu lama. Butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk tahu bahwa kau pun mungkin punya banyak luka. Dan mereka melebar, membusuk seiring terbungkamnya kata-kata._

 _Aku berada di kapal yang sama denganmu, tapi gagal untuk peka._

 _Aku minta maaf._

 _Aku tahu permohonan maaf tidak akan membuatmu kembali—kau sudah lama menyatu bersama semesta, akhir yang indah sebab kau tidak lagi tersiksa. Tapi, tetap, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa meminjamkan telinga—mendengarkan bagaimana rasa dari luka-lukamu yang menganga dengan tulus, tanpa intervensi afeksi yang tidak perlu._

 _Kaito dan Akira, mereka sekarang bersedia menjadi jangkar untukku. Jadi tangan yang siap menarikku kapan saja aku siap untuk hanyut._

 _Karena mereka pernah kehilangan Aria, jadi mereka belajar untuk tidak kehilangan satu orang lagi._

 _Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti sebuah awal yang baik, Aria?_


	40. Summer, Brighter

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

"Gumiyaaaaa!"

Teriakan Akira dari jalanan depan membuat Gumiya mendongak.

Dia baru saja turun dari jalan setapak kuil, selesai berziarah ke makam Aria. Kaito dan Akira jalan duluan, tapi siapa sangka langkah mereka begitu cepat? Lihat, mereka sudah ada di ujung jalan duluan!

"Jangan melamun, hoiii!"

"Ayo, cepat jalannya! Aku lapaaar!"

Gumiya tertegun sejenak.

Bulan Juni, minggu kedua. Mereka bertiga berkunjung ke makam Aria. Hanya bertiga, tanpa Yuuma. Dan mungkin di bulan-bulan berikutnya, Yuuma tidak akan bergabung. Kemarahannya belum padam dan Kaito bilang, tidak bijak memaksa sebuah ranting kokoh untuk patah. Kadang-kadang Kaito bisa jadi filosofis juga.

Pada akhirnya, mereka membiarkan Yuuma sendiri.

Gumiya masih agak memikirkan Yuuma, tapi Akira dan Kaito bilang, sakit hati Yuuma tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Semua emosi yang mendekap Yuuma adalah akumulasi perasaannya sendiri.

Bulan Juni, minggu kedua. Semilir angin musim panas menerbangkan rambut-rambut Gumiya ketika bibirnya menarik cengiran kecil.

 _"Aa_ , maaf!" Dia berlari, menyusul kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo, mampir ke kafe Kaito!"

"Ho! Ide bagus! Kaito, kami mau mampir ke kafemu. Ayo, berikan diskon!"

"Diskon kepalamu!"

"Pelit!"

Dan mereka tertawa. Lepas. Tanpa luka.

Pelan-pelan, semua orang memulihkan diri dari duka.


	41. Epilogue

**Vocaloid (c)** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** cliché, cell phone format. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **summer shade**

by sabun cair

 _Aria, saat ini sudah musim panas lagi. Tahun ketiga setelah kepergianmu, masihkah kau menatap kami?_

 _Kami semua, di sini, masih mengingatmu._

 _Mungkin kami sering terlambat mengunjungimu di makam, tapi percayalah kami masih mengenangmu di dalam hati. Akira, Yuuma, bahkan Kaito juga._

 _Kami tidak pernah membiarkan waktu menghapus memoar tentangmu. Sebab itu satu-satunya yang kami bisa lakukan setelah gagal mengartikan semua tanda dan tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dulu._

 _Jadi, Aria …._

 _… tolong jangan benci kami._

 **TAMAT**

 **a/n**

1) terima kasih sudah baca

2) saya tau ada banyak yang belum terjawab (gimana koneksi mereka dengan Yuuma? kemana Gumiya pergi di waktu kejadian? bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Kaito dan perawat RS? #heh)

3) akan ada sekuel yang diusahakan publish di musim gugur

4) sekuel akan bercerita di sisi Aria, mari kenal Inazuma Aria lebih dalam

5) project kedua; **Peterpan** adalah fanfiksi dengan cast Rin dan Len Kagamine. publish Jumat depan (ya, mau ngasoh dulu seminggu wkwk)

6\. kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti!


End file.
